Seeing Past the Bruise
by Emilgirl
Summary: This is a yaoi story featuring Vegeta and Kakarot/Goku. Warning: Manxman love.


Hi guys and gals. This is my first story on here. Please review. I plan to make this a series. I don't know how many chapters I'll make. It'll be based on feedback and time, but it was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 1: On The Run**

"Goku get your sorry ass in here" screamed Chi Chi.

Oh no she's calling for me again. I've got to get out of here before she sees me. Goku crept through the living room on his tippy toes trying not to alarm Chi Chi of his location in the house. He had come back to the house to see how Gohan was doing, but Chi Chi had seen the fifteen bowls of empty rice bowls on the table and had deduced that Goku was in the house. Spilled rice lay on the edges of the table. Goku chided himself for not eating the remaining pieces of rice, but the idea that the fifteen bowls were what clued her in to his being in the house didn't even come to his mind. Hearing her rush down the stairs he ran for the door leaving it wide open. He love Chi Chi but lately whenever he came to see her she tried to get him to stop training and spend more time with her and Gohan. Knowing that she wanted the family to be closer made it easier for him to understand her pushiness, but he needed to train. The feel of his muscles growing and getting bigger and the next fight were what he lived for.

Before he got to the top of the hill he heard Gohan say "Daddy". He glanced back and couldn't stop himself from wanting to grab Gohan into his arms so he doubled back. Chi Chi was at the door now. Their eyes met and she shook her head and then she extended her arms trying to keep him from coming in to see his son. He wanted to hate her, but knew that she only wanted what was best for their family.

"If your not going to be a responsible man who knows when to give up fighting than I can't let you in this house Goku. I don't want Gohan to follow in your footsteps. I can't let you in". Gohan squeezed past Chi Chi's legs. Chi Chi had been wearing short shorts so she must have been cleaning the house.

"Gohan, go back in the house, its okay. Your mom and I gotta talk, son."

Gohan ran to Goku anyways and Goku bent his knees ready for his hug from his baby. Hearing Chi Chi sigh Goku raised his head to see her face pleadingly with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine spend some time with your son…but under no circumstances are you to 'spar' with him." She looked sternly at him. Goku was overjoyed so he picked Gohan up and went to his wife.

"Thanks Chi-". In the distance Goku thought he could hear what could be an enemy trampling over the knee high grasslands. Letting go of Gohan he approached the weeds. As he loomed nearer to the grass he could hear Chi Chi shrieking in the background. He couldn't even see his wife and child anymore from where he was heading. A chilly wind goosed his skin and swept through the land, but his senses told him there was something else out there.

Curiosity and a rising hum in his chest made him scope the place out with a fierceness. He clawed at the weeds and jumped on one tree and then another trying to find where the noise he heard came from. Silence. He waited with patience that was slipping faster by the second. Convinced he must have been hearing something that wasn't there...maybe there was a forest animal…he left his perch on the twenty foot tree. Jumping down he expected the smooth moss under his feet but instead he got his face pushed to the ground. Dirt came into his mouth. Heaviness pressed on him and Goku resenting feeling bested. Arching his leg and elbow Goku tried to remove whatever had fallen on him.

"Kakarot, it's me."

The moist smell of Vegeta's muskiness and his thick arms pushing down on him was emasculating. Gritting his teeth he was able to throw the annoying seiyan off him.

"Don't call me that. My name is Goku".

Snickering Vegeta swung his right arm aiming at Kakarot's chest. Kakarot had felt the tremble in the air before Vegeta had punched him so he moved to his right almost dodging the hit. Almost. Raising his fist to hit Vegeta back Kakarot saw Vegeta bring his leg high for a kick to his midsection. He blocked it. The cool night dampened and got hot. Bruises marked Kakarot. Vegeta had been working to outdo Kakarot. He noticed there were more bulges in Vegeta's legs as they lay into him. Vegeta lunged at Kakarot and they fell on the floor. Vegeta's hands captured his wrists so Kakarot tried to use his legs to throw him off. Using his legs Vegeta clasped Kakarot's legs together and rubbed up on Kakarot.

"Stop"

The only thing Kakarot could feel was Vegeta. His hands holding him, his thick legs, and his thing rubbing on his thing.

"Ugh, your thing its-Vegeta"

"Yeah, you like that, Kakarot don't you?"

"No"

"Liar"

I can feel how much you like it. What a big pee-pee, you got". Pee-pee is what Chi Chi called Gohan's thing, but it didn't feel right calling his thing that.

"Don't call it that."

"I call it like I feel them Kakarot. Stop fighting what you are."

Vegeta's eyes bore into Kakarot's and Kakarot couldn't help shuddering. His thing…his pee-pee started twitching.

"Vegeta, its coming out." The way Vegeta's pee-pee was making his pee-pee feel made Kakarot lift off the ground and the only thing that kept him from sitting up were Vegeta's strong hands and legs.

"Your pee-pee" Kakarot murmured.

"My what? What did you call my cock?"

Kakarot was confused. He had never heard so many words for his thing.

"I'm going to let go of one of your hands. You're to leave that arm where I left it. If you move that arm I'll knee your pee-pee, got it?". Vegeta's words were scary to Kakarot, but the idea that he could throw Vegeta off him made him giddy. When Vegeta let go of his left arm he fisted it and tried to use it to hit Vegeta in the face. Vegeta kneed his pee-pee and his hand rose to Vegeta's face, but did not hit it. Letting out a huff and trying to breathe through his pain Kakarot turned his face in the dark green mush on the ground.

"What an idiot. I tell you not to move…and what do you do?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well you're not forgiven. You haven't even put your arm back to where its supposed to be yet."

Having already apologized Kakarot started to get angry at Vegeta. He moved his arm back to where Vegeta had trapped him before. Thinking that if he faced Vegeta his anger would show Kakarot kept his face turned.

"I'm going to let go of your other hand. If you move you know what'll happen."

Kakrot stayed still when Vegeta let his other arm go. Vegeta raised Kakarot's orange shirt and moved his hands underneath. Taking each nipple in hand Vegeta leaned into Kakarot's face. He squeezed both nipples hard. Kakarot kept quiet.

"The thing between your legs is called a pee-pee. The one between my legs is called a cock. If you call it anything else you will be punished." Scooting down Vegeta grabbed Kakarot's wrists again. His head lay beneath Kakarot's shirt and his teeth scraped Kakarot's chest. His teeth latched onto Kakarot's left nub. Vegeta bit down hard and Kakarot squirmed. Vegeta licked the nub and twirled his tongue around it. He bit the other nipple and laved at it. Kakarot's pee-pee rose again and Vegeta chuckled around the nub. The greenery around Kakarot shimmered out of the corner of his eye. Kakarot's knee jerk reaction kicked in and he pushed Vegeta off him. Vegeta's hand reached for Kakarot's neck and Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hand and wrapped his fingers through Vegeta's.

"What is it Kakarot?" Kakarot nudged Vegeta's hand to the left. Vegeta dropped Kakarot's hand and Kakarot was shocked to feel a sense of lost, but quickly shook it off. Through the woods Kakarot could tell that Krillin and Piccolo were the ones that were nearing Kakarot and Vegeta.

"You've got to go, Vegeta"

"You don't command me, brat, but I don't want to deal with those morons." Vegeta disappeared from Kakarot's side and Kakarot wondered what Krillin and Piccolo wanted.


End file.
